Freaky days
by JenM
Summary: Max meets some mystery in her life and it'll change her life ...


Title: Freaky days  
  
Summary: What if Max meets some mystery in her life? I think it could change her whole life thinking 'bout Logan and other things ... M/L but not a lot!!!  
  
Spoiler: No spoiler. The story begins after Hit a sista back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own something. But James Cameron.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a sunny day in Seattle, one of the rare days where the temperature was over 20 degrees. Max was on her way back to Jam Pony headquarter, as she stopped to enjoy the whether. When she arrived Normal was talking to one of her colleagues. "Look fool. I'm your head and you have to follow my order. Understand?" The man nodded. "And now take this package and bring it to 3259 Chapel. Bip bip bip!" "Hey Normal! Do you have your cycles?" Max got off her bike. "Missy. Take this and bring it to 2027 Humper." "Normal it's on the other side of town, and I'll finish work in five minutes." "Missy I don't care. And now go out of my sight." Max put the package in her backpack and went in direction of the Humper street.  
  
"Hey Max don't worry it's Thursday and tomorrow you have a personal day and tonight you'll have a dinner with Logan." "Yeah sure Cindy but Normal get on my nerves and .... you're right.!" Max was sitting in the living room of her apartment and played scrabble with Cindy. It was 6 p.m. and Max was appointed with Logan at 7. Max put some letters to the word ready and said, "Okay let us finish this play. I'll have to get ready."  
  
One hour later Max was sitting on her motorcycle in direction of the Fogle towers. As Max arrived it was 5 after 7. She arrived and knocked. But nobody answered and she doesn't heard any steps. "Logan it's me. Everything's okay?" No answer. "Logan? Last chance before I break in." But then there was a voice. "No wait. I'm coming." Logan opened the door and said, "Sorry I was in my sleeping room and I could not hear you." "I was thinking that something bad happened. I was scared!" Max smiled and Logan understood that she made a joke. "Okay the dinner is almost ready. Gimme five minutes." "Yeah but I expect the best." "Ever." "Should I open some wine?" "Yeah thanks Max. I think a dry red wine will be perfect."  
  
After the dinner Max had helped Logan with the dishes. "Logan, the chicken was great." "Thank you. How do you think about a dessert?" "Depends." "On what?" "If it will be ice cream or mouse au chocolate." Logan and Max looked thoughtful and after a moment both said at the same time, "Ice cream." "Okay I'll make it. What flavor do you prefer?", Max asked. "I think Cookies&Cream." "Good Choice."  
  
Ten minutes later Max and Logan were sitting on the couch in the living room and talked. But nobody of them noticed the thunderstorm which became worse. And the rain became more and more, too. But Max and Logan did not noticed this, so that as Max wanted to drive back there was no chance to got back. "I think I've no chance." "Max. Never mind. You could sleep here." "No don't go to any trouble." "No. I have a guestroom." "I know but..." "Max I will be a great honor for me if you sleep here. And actually it is curfew." "Logan..." Logan gave her a severe look and Max rolled her eyes. "Okay. But I'll take one's revenge."  
  
It was shortly after midnight where they went to bed. But the strange thing was, that Max could slept this night, but Max thought that the reason was Normal but the real reason was her happiness.  
  
8 a.m.- outside. A man walked through the wet streets and tried to hold up his umbrella to be protected against the rain but it was senseless. He arrived a old house and went inside. He passed some old doors and after ten minutes he arrived a big hall. "Ra'chek'male.", he said as he saw three other persons. One of them was a woman. "Ra'chek'male.", she said. They raised her hand and the woman nodded. The man went over to the window and said "This night is our tribute to our master. I found this girl for the ceremony. She is the only one who knows and the only one who can stop this, but she'll make nothing cause she will don't know what happened." He showed them a photo from a young woman with dark hair and very dark eyes. "Now let us begin the act. We have not so much time left." He went across the hall and sat down in a circle of candles. "Ho'mal de gu'ni'kst. This room should be protected. Eli'ster de gu'ni'kst. This girl should be protected. Listen to our request master with no name. As'ke'mo lune le'kemer." Then the photo with the girl went up in smoke like the candles in the hall. The man stood up and went to the woman. "Prepare everything what is need. I'll see you in two hours."  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Max waked up and in the first moment she did not know where she is. She stood up and went to the bath. But as she stood before the bath Logan opened the door and Max was hurt. "Ahhhh.", she said and held her nose. "Sorry Max. You're alright?" "Yeah sure." "I'll make breakfast. Any whishes?" "A new nose and an egg. Oh and coffee!" "Max? Did you sleep?" "Yeah. I don't know but somehow I needed some."  
  
When Max came out of the bath the whole apartment smelled of fresh coffee. "Mmmhhh. I want a big cup from this good smell coffee." Logan gave her a cup and after a great swallow she looked very satisfied. "Some coffee and I feel almost human." "Thank god for this black gold. Do you want some cereals?", Logan asked. "No. I have to call Cindy. Could I use your telephone?" "Sure." Max went in the living room and called Original Cindy. "Hi Cindy It's me Max.......Logan....yeah.....Crash? No.... I need some private..... I don't care..... Yeah see ya.....No......Goodbye." She hanged up. "Everything alright?" "Yeah sure, Cindy wanted me pick up and go to Crash. But I'll do nothing today. Only relax." "What do you think about a party of chess?", Logan asked. "I dunno Logan. Maybe I oughta go." "I promise chess is the best relaxing.", Logan said. "Okay. But only one play."  
  
Two hours later Max had beat Logan three times. "Okay that's enough for today.", Max said. Logan nodded and went over to a wardrobe. "Okay I'll go now. Could I help you somehow?"; Max asked as she saw that Logan tried to get some blankets. "No thanks. By.", he said and as Max went out she heard a strange sound from the inside. "Logan everything's okay?" No answer. "Logan?" She ran inside and saw Logan lying on the floor next to his wheelchair. Unconscious and next to him a red liquid flowed over the ground. "Logan?", she asked and lifted his head on her lap. Then after ten minutes he waked up. "Logan what happened?" "He wanted to get a blanket and as I pulled one something felt down too. I think it was a vase. A big one which hurt me on the head so I felt out of my chair. "Your head is bleeding Logan." Max stood up and got some ice for Logan and helped him back in his chair.  
  
Ten minutes later both were sat in the living room and Max looked to Logan. "Max it's good. You can go. I'm fine!" "Sure?" "100%" "Okay take care though!" "Yeah." Max went back to her apartment and take a long hot bath. She wanted to go to Crash in the evening, so she had to make up herself a little bit. She dried herself and put on a black pant, a red pullover and her new jeans jacket. She went to the door but suddenly Cindy and Sketchy entered the apartment. "Do you wanna go to Crash?", Sketchy asked. "Yeah." "Forget it boo.", Cindy said "And why should I?", Max asked. "Cause it is closed. Some bugs and something other disgustin' thinks." "Great. And what should I do now?" "We could go to the cinema.", Cindy asked "No thanks, I don't like the new old movie." "But it is TITANIC.", Cindy said. "No thanks sugar. But how about a scrabble night?" "Depends." "On what?" "Next Friday is cinema day and they'll show CASSABLANCA.", Cindy said. "Okay." "Okay I'm going home goodbye lady's.", Sketchy said but as he arrived the door, he tripped over a cable and felt down. Cindy and Max began laugh and Sketchy went with a pain look. "Fine and now lets play Cindyscrabble.", Cindy said. "have you heard about the big bank robbery? A group of men stole 1.000.000 $. And they escaped." "Cool.", Max answered. They played the whole evening till 11 p.m. "Okay I have twenty points. ", Cindy said yawning. "Okay we're finished. You're completely finish. Go to bed." "You're right and you should prepared for tomorrow. New work day.", Cindy said. "goodnight Original Cindy.", Max said and went to her room. But then a strange thing happened. Max felt asleep again.  
  
Chapter two  
  
She waked up early and stood up but something was strange. She went to the bath room but as she wanted open it somebody other opened it and hurt her. "Awwwwhhh!", Max held her nose, "Not again." "Oh sorry Max. Are you alright?", a male voice asked. "Logan? What do you doin' here?" "That's my apartment. Sorry." "What? Your apartment?", Max asked and looked around and saw that he was right, she was at Logan. "How did I came here?", she asked.  
  
"There was a big storm last night and you could not drove back.", Logan said, "I'll make ..."  
  
"... breakfast. I need some coffee.", Max said. "Okay I'll make coffee and sorry for your nose Max." "Never mind." Max went into bath room and after that she was sure that she had dreamed.  
  
"Coffee is the best thing in the whole world.", Max said. "Yeah thank god for this black gold. Do you want some cereals?", Logan asked. "What?" "Cereals?" "Strange." "What's strange?", Logan asked. "I have dreamed that we were sitting here and you said that to me." "Cool. Maybe Manticore put some clairvoyant ability in your genes.", Logan said. "Maybe." "Uhm Logan could I use your telephone? Cindy don't know where I am." "Sure Max.", Logan said and take a swallow of coffee. Max called Original Cindy and as Cindy asked her if she would come to Crash it became strange and stranger. As she finished the call and entered the kitchen Logan asked, "What do you think about a party of chess?" "I'll beat you three times in three plays."  
  
"More second sights?"  
  
"I don't know but it is strange." "And what about the chess?" "If you want to lost." "We will see it.", Logan said and began to smile. Actually after three plays Max had won three times. "So what now?", Logan asked. "I follow my dream and go." "Okay and I need some blankets." "By Logan.", Max said and went out but shortly before she closed the door she heard some noise. "The vase.", she said almost unconscious and went back to saw what happened but in her mind she knew it definitely. She went inside and what she expected was true: Logan lied down on the ground and his head bleed. She take his head and helped him back in his wheelchair. After she had gave him a some ice she went to her apartment.  
  
She took a long hot bath and thought about her dream and everything which was happened. Maybe Logan was right and Manticore had put some "second sights" in her, but the question was how. She did not know but though it was cool. She put on some cloth and but as Cindy entered the crib she remembered that the Crash was closed because of the insects. "Do you want to go to CRASH?", Cindy asked. "I knew I can't." "How?" "I'll tell you another time.", Max said and took a strange look to Sketchy who entered the crib. "What?", he asked. Max remembered that in her dream he was tripped over a cable and was felt down. "Okay Sketchy will go home. Goodbye ladies.", sketchy said. "Sketchy?", Max said to warn him. "What?" "Nothin' go home." Sketchy arrived at the door and tripped over a cable and felt down.  
  
Ten minutes later Max told Cindy about her new "ability". "Damn. What if you'll dream every night about the next day? You know everythin' and you can win millions of bugs boo." "Yeah nice idea.", max said. "Do you want to go to....?" "No Cindy I want to play scrabble. But I promise that we'll go to cinema next Friday cause there is CASABLANCA." "Wow. Okay let's play boo." They finished her last play at 11 p.m. like in Max dream. She went to bed and felt asleep again.  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Awwwwww!", Max screamed as she opened the eyes and saw that somebody had opened the door of the bath room. "Max! Oh sorry." "Logan?", she asked surprised and looked around. She was at Logan again. "What the hell is going on?", she asked. "Max everything's alright?", Logan asked. "No nothin' is okay. You have hurt my nose the third time with this fucking door!", she said angrily. "What? I don't know what do you mean Max." "Never mind. Make some coffee like yesterday and I'll explain you somethin'." They both went in the kitchen and Max began to talk. "Okay I don't know what is going on but I think I'm in a time loop. Look I could enjoy this wonderful day three times and I'm scared that I'm supposed to enjoy it more times." Logan looked very strange. "Do you believe me?" "Hm.", Logan said. "What hm?" "I can't believe it." "Okay." She turned around and went in direction of the door. "Max! Wait!" "No I'll find out what the hell is going on here.", Max said angrily. "Wait. I'm sorry." "Logan do you want a evidence?" "It could help.", Logan said and winced with his shoulders. "Okay....uhm... There will be some men who rob the bank. And they'll escape with 1.000.000 bugs." "And what time?", Logan asked. "I don't know but I think it was earlier than 7 p.m.", Max answered. So we should wait now?", Logan asked. "No I have to go." She went out but as she arrived the door she remembered of Logans accident. She went inside and said, "Logan stop everything." "What?" "If you pull out the blanket you'll hurt by a vase." He rolled out of his sleeping room and looked confused. Max passed him and went to the cupboard. She pull out he blanket and jumped back as the vase felt down. "Do you know that?", Logan asked surprised. "Do you believe me now?" "Sure. 100 %.", Logan asked. "Okay could you call some of your sources if there is something strange in the neighborhood? I'll go and ask the bad guys." "Yeah call me in two hours. Here take this cellphone.", Logan said and threw a little cellphone to her. "Thanx." She turned around and went outside. Logan rolled to his desk and called the first.  
  
Two hours later Max entered Logan's door and asked, "Somethin' new?" "Nothing." "Okay but I have another chance tomorrow or should I say today?", she said. "Try it and take this.", he gave her a piece of paper. Believe her it is true. Secret code 6305756965972452 ------- Logan "I'll give it to you." She went outside and drove to her crib.  
  
Chapter four  
  
It was shortly after 1 p.m. but Max didn't know what she could do. At least she was so bored that she took her jacket and drove trough the streets. She wanted to clear her head and it worked. At least the whole timeloop had one good thing, she had a personal day again and again. And a timeloop with Normal could killed her. She entered Sector 11 and drove in direction of the Union Bay. Then she had an idea drove left and stopped at a old house. In that house lived a strange guy who had helped her before she met Logan. Maybe he knew something 'bout it. She knocked on the door and a man opened it. "Max! Hey how are ya? Long time I had see you the last time." "Hi Jack. I'm fine and you? Could I ask you somethin?" "Sure but at first come in." She entered the house and sat down on a old chair. "Okay. Do you have seen some strange guys in the last few days?" "Uhm let me think about it. Uhm..... I think..... yeah there were some guys in a old hall in sector 4 or somethin'" "Anything else?" "No sorry Maxi." "Okay thank ya.", Max stood up and went to the door but shortly before she was in the outside Jack asked, "Why did you ask me?" "It is difficult Jack." "Everything's difficult today. No surprises.", he said and smiled. "Don't laugh! I think I'm in a timeloop." "Oh. Surprise!", he said ironic. "I know that's mess but I had this day three times." "Cool." "What?", Max asked confused. "I mean if you really live this day again and again.... you could do what you want, without consequences." Max looked surprised and suddenly a smile appeared on her face. "You're right." She went outside and drove back to her crib. As she arrived she decided to go to bed and to try it the next time, maybe she could use this to say Logan ... . Yeah she'll go through this timeloop for another time and after that she'll know.  
  
Chapter five  
  
She went to bed and as she waked up what a surprise she was hurt by Logan's bathroom door. "Logan! Be careful." "Sorry Max. You're alright?" "Sure.... for the fourth time." "What?", Logan asked cause Max said it very quiet. "Nothing. Uhm Logan could I say you something?", she asked shy. "Of course." She went over to the couch and sat down. Logan rolled to the couch too. "So what do you want?", Logan asked. Max was nervous. "Uhm ... okay ... I ..." "Max what's wrong?" I have to do this. O god I'll never make it. But I have to do this now, and if he doesn't feel the same he will forget it. "Max! Earth to Max!", Logan said. "What? Uhm yeah .. okay now or never. Logan ... I Love you.", Max said and smiled. Logan looked confused and after one endless minute Max broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I ... I'm sorry but..." "Max.", Logan interrupted her. "I should go.", she stood up and went to the door. But shortly before she arrived, Logan said, "Max wait. Please." Max stopped but she didn't turned around. "Max I love you too." Max was surprised. Did he really say I love you? She turned slowly around and saw that he stood upright on his own legs.. "Logan ..." "Nice greets from Phil." "But why You haven't told me?" "Sorry. But it doesn't matter anymore. Did you understand what I've said?" "Yeah but I haven't realize it yet." She went to him and looked in his eyes and then she kissed him. It was a long kiss with a lot of emotions. After this kiss she smiled. "Okay." He smiled too. "So what about this walk-thing?", max asked. "Phil have send it to me one or two weeks ago. But I had to repair it." "But why you didn't tell me?" "It should be a surprise to our anniversary next month." "Anniversary?" "Yeah. One year ago you broke into my apartment." "Yeah? One year? Cool. I have forgotten it. Sorry." "Never mind. But I could forget it if you'll give me another kiss." He grinned. She gave him a kiss but as the timeloop-thing came to her mind she stopped. "What?", Logan asked surprised. "You will forget this soon. It never happened the next time.", she said. "What do you mean? I'll never forget it." "You will, believe me. It is all about the timeloop." "Timeloop?", Logan asked. "Yeah I'm in a timeloop." "Max why do you believe that?" "Cause it's the truth. Here the last time you gave me this paper." She gave him the paper which he had write himself. "This is my security code! What the hell? You can't know it Max." "You gave it to me the last time." "Wow. And the last time did I know how this timeloop was made?" "No. But I drove to a old friend and he said that he had saw some strange guys in sector 4. But I have enough time to solve it the next time, but now I'll enjoy." She leaned against him and just sat there with Logan. "You don't know how long I wanted this." "Oh Max I promise I do." He passed with his hand over her long brown hair and Max closed her eyes.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
9 p.m. - somewhere outside in the streets An old man walked trough the empty streets and passed some sectors. Then he arrived at the old hall in which he entered. He went trough the old hall and then he met another younger men. " Ra'chek'male.", he said. " Ra'chek'male", the younger answered. "Everything's okay Sir." "Good. How about the girl?", the older asked. "Unchanged. But I don't think that she's a problem." "Instead of thinking you should act." "Ok Sir." The older one left and the younger one went over to a some cartons. He opened one and took some money out of it and put it back. Then he looked in every box which was filled with money. "Good. It'll done soon.", he said and went to a cage in which sat two dozen young girls with brown hair. "Hey girls who want to be the next?" "hey you stupid fool go back to the mental home." , a girl said. "Don't be so cheeky missy." "Fuck off." "Oh If you want.", he opened the door and take her arm. Of course the girl defend herself against him but he was stronger than she had believed. "C'mon little girl it is a great honor to be a offering." "What the fucking hell is going on in your freaky brain?", she girl screamed and tried to defend herself. He pushed her to a chair and tied her up. "You are very nice little missy. And you're supposed to be nice or he will send you to this place.", the man said. "Who's he and what place?" "You will find it out as soon as possible.", he went over to a circle of candles and sat down. "Rin' des ka me hum'delop kja. Listen to me. This is the time of us and the time of the believer. Please take this offering and give us one more day. Ra'de but lik's buht." The candles changed their colors, from black to red and then suddenly they were little snakes which went in direction of the young girl. "What the hell?", she said and then she screamed "Help me please help me." "No one hear you missy. But in a few seconds you will loose your body to go to another level of existence." "What? Are you kidding? I love my body and ... o god help me please ... Awwww damn snakes." The snakes wriggled over her whole body and bite her in her veins. She screamed but nobody came to help her and after five minutes the only one which was left from her nice body was the skeleton. The snakes changed back to candles and suddenly a ghost or something like that appeared before the man. "You gave me a young woman soul and I'll make your whish come true. Is that right that you want one more?", the ghost creature asked. "Right big fella. Thank you for coming." The creature nodded and suddenly she disappeared. The man looked on his watch. It was shortly before midnight and as his watch moved backwards he began to laugh. "New day more money.", he said and the girls in the cage looked scared outside and saw how the sun moved backwards too.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Awwww!", Max screamed as she was hurt by the bath room door again. "Max! Sorry are you alright?", Logan asked. "Yeah sure like any other times. Ok Logan we have to do some work now!", max said stiff. "What? What do you mean with work?" "I'm in a timeloop and we have to find out who make this with me. Oh man I should remember the numbers of lotto." Logan didn't move he only sad there and looked confused. Max turned around and saw him. "Oh I should give you the paper.", she said and gave Logan the paper with his security code. "Oh! I think you don't know my code. But how I could be that something like a timeloop exist?" "I dunno but I know that I am in a timeloop. For the fifth time now. And the only thing I want now is to get the next day." "Okay." "One of the last times a friend said that there were some strange guys in sector 2. And now I will go to this guys and ask'em what the hell they think." Max went out of the apartment and left a confused Logan who wasn't sure if that was really happened.  
  
Max drove to sector 4 and the good thing was that this sector was not so big like the others. She arrived at a big old hall with no windows. She parked her motorcycle and went inside. She stood for a door and listened if she could heard anything. At the first moment she doesn't heard anything but then she noticed some female voice who talk about their fear. Max opened the door slowly and saw two guys before a big cage. She sneaked in and as the guys saw her she ran over to them and beat the first one exact in his face and broke his nose. Then she jumped up into the air and held on a rope so she could kicked in the other one's stomach. The two boys lies on the ground and Max gave the first another kick in his rips so much that she could heard some rips crack. No of the guys moved anymore they were completely unconscious. Max turned around and liberated the two dozen girls. "Run out of these hell as fast as you can.", Max said and saw two more guys ran in direction of her. "Okay guys I'll be happy to kick your ass.", Max said and beat the boys too. Ten minutes later she sneaked trough the building looking for something strange but she did not find anything except a few cartons with a lot of money inside. She stood before the cartons and asked herself what she should do now. "Hey you what do you doin in here?", a strange voice asked. Max didn't turned around just stood there. "Yeah missy I talk to you." "Well at first I'm not a missy and second who are you?", Max asked. She turned around and looked directly to the man who stood there with a gun in his hand with a surprised look in his face. "I'm not allowed to tell you about us. And now get out of here." "Why?", Max asked unimpressed. "Cause I have the gun?", the man said in a strange sound. "Actually I think you're supposed to say who are you and what do you doin here!", Max said and took the gun out of his hand as fast as she could that he could not react. "What the hell?", the man asked. "Well... .", Max said and asked, "Who are you and what are you doin in here?" "Uhm...", the guy hesitated. "C'mon boy I know how I use this piece.", max said and reminded him of the gun in her hand. But the guy didn't say anything. "okay then maybe I should give this gun a try and see how I can level at your leg.", Max said and pointed the gun to his right leg. "Wait missy wait. I'll say you", the man said scared. "I know who you are. You are the girl." "Which girl?", max asked. "We had to choose a normal human and a place which are protected before the time. And our choice was you and this hall." "The timeloop ... you mean the timeloop?" "Yeah." "But how did you make it?", max asked disbelieving. "The master. He request one female human for one more day." Max got it. The two dozen girls in the cage were sacrifices. "But why?", she asked. "We need money." "This in the carton? But one question... who is we?", Max asked. "I'm not allowed to tell you." "Oh but I'll be allowed to use the gun and you are ....", Max said but was interrupted by another one. "Actually I think you should probably give him his gun." Max turned around and saw a younger man who appeared from the left corner of the hall. "Give him the gun!", he screamed again. "And what if I don't?", Max asked cheeky. "Then I'll blow your brain out of your head and kiss your sweet little ass goodbye.", he said with a grin. Max was shocked, "I'm shocked. But Do you know what? That isn't a sweet little ass, this is a fine transgenic ass.", Max said and before the man could react Max had pointed the gun to his head. "Stop the timeloop or I will kill you.", max said. "No.", the older said. "You don't understand? I'll kill you" "No you don't understand, We don't care cause if you couldn't stop the timeloop we'll be free the next time." "Do you know that for sure?" The guys looked at each other irresolute. "Okay we'll stop that timeloop but only if you left us alone with our money after that.", the younger one said. "Okay guys then let's go."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well ... then they said some strange phrases and a weird figure appeared and thanked them.", max said. "And then you left them?", Logan asked. "Of course Logan, I promised but I think they'll make no trouble again." Finally it was 5 a.m. and saturday and there was no timeloop anymore. "But what about the girls in the cage?" "I dunno maybe they will report the cops of the story but I think at least the guys are somewhere where nobody could ever find him.", she said with a grin. "Max what you've done?" "Look, as the figure of the hell thanked them ... I mean not really thank I mean something like eat, it was disgusting." "Oh !", Logan said and looked surprised. Max sat on Logans sofa and looked to him with a grin. As Logan recognized this he wondered, "What?" Max didn't answered just looked to him and smiled. "Max what? Do I have a bogey in my face?" "No but I remembered the fifth times of the timeloop and what you've done there." "Max I'm scared." "Never mind it is just about the surprise for our anniversary in a few days." "What do you mean?" "You've showed me the exoskeleton and that you can walk again." Logan looked surprised. "I'm sorry but it wouldn't be fair if I keep it in my mind." "Okay. You know it. Do you think it'll changes us or our lifethinking?", Logan asked. "No no, not the exoskeleton but the timeloop-thing had change me and my think about life.", Max said. "And through what kind of changes did you go? Any deep thoughts about your life or profound realizations which you want to share?" "Maybe but it depends." "On what?", Logan asked curious. "Put on the exoskeleton and I'll show you something.", Max said. "Okay Gimme five minutes." "Oh I have enough time now, take ten.", Max said with a grin.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Twenty minutes later Max and Logan sat on Max favorite place, the Space needle. "It is great Max. More than that. Unbelievable." "I know Logan it is real magic. I climb up this tower almost every day and than I think I'm normal and I have no problems." "Max I'm sorry but you're everything except normal." "I know but how I said it is real magic." Then she sat down next to Logan and looked to the fullmoon. After two minutes Max broke the silence. "So what about the deep thoughts?", Logan asked finally. "I think I'll seize every day from now and I'll take every day as if would be a special. And maybe I'll be nice to Normal." Both began to laugh and after one minute Max asked, "Uhm Logan ... Could I ask you somethin'?" "Sure." "Oh man it is hard to say ...!" "Spit it out Max." "Okay. Logan there are this feelings." "'bout what?", Logan asked absent. "You." Logan turned his face to the left side where Max was sitting. He looked surprised. "I mean ... o god ... I have strong feelings for you Logan ... what I mean ... I Love you." Logan hesitated and Max didn't know what she should do. After one more minute Max stood up and muttered something like Sorry and goodbye. She climbed back into the tower but suddenly a hand held her back. The hand was warm on her hand and she felt good but as she remembered her confession , she pulled her hand away from his. "Max wait, please.", Logan said. Max stopped but didn't turned around. "Max about the feelings..." "I'm sorry I know there shouldn't be something like that, but ..." "Max listen. I have these feelings too." Max turned around and looked surprised, "What?" "I have said that I love you too." She began to smile so did Logan. She took his hands and looked directly in his eyes. Then she gave him a long passionate kiss which last so much time that they didn't recognized the sunrise in the east.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The next two days were the days of the new coupling. Max enjoyed the new peace in her violently world and now she felt more protected like never before. Max was the happiest person in the world except Logan. Now they could fight together again Lydecker and his loonies. But the best was that Logan could walk again, she felt guilty for his broken ability to walk but now it was over and I couldn't be any better. But what about the future? There will be more adventures and dangers which waited only for them to change their lives and to destroy'em. Nothing good in her life had last longer than a few months and Max wasn't sure if this happy time will last more than before. But for now she was happy with Logan. Forever?  
  
  
  
Postscript: Logan didn't need a microchip for his exoskeleton in my story. Sorry 'bout that but it was better for my story. It is an alternative ending and I hope you enjoy it to read like my to write it. Please review!!! And of course bout my english witch is such a mess ... sorry but I try my best. 


End file.
